


Marriage Comes First

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Merlin's Plan. All of the wedding has been planned, all Arthur and Merlin have to do is turn up and say 'I do' but with Merlin being eight months pregnant what will come first, 'I do' or their child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage Comes First

**Author's Note:**

> This is the one shot sequel to Merlin's plan. Enjoy :D

Merlin woke up and gasped when he felt their baby kick hard, he looked over his shoulder and saw Arthur fast asleep, he thought back to when he said yes to marrying Arthur, the blond had taken him to the bed that night and made love to him, afterwards he told Merlin how much he loved him and that as far as he was concerned that was their first time together. Merlin smiled as he ran a hand over his seven month bump. "Why do you only kick and be lively at night for?" Merlin sighed. "And your father said he wanted to share everything."

The baby kicked Merlin in response making the brunet smile. "You are right, he should share this moment." with that, Merlin shoved Arthur who mumbled something and turned over onto his front. "Arthur."

"I don't want to get up yet, I want to sleep." he mumbled.

"That's funny because so do I. But our baby has other ideas."

Arthur jumped up and out of bed, "What? The baby is coming now? But we are not married!"

"Calm down! Did I say the baby is coming now? I merely said baby has other ideas meaning they won't let me sleep."

"Oh." Arthur frowned as he got back in bed. "Then why did you wake me?"

"You said you wanted to share everything. Just be grateful I didn't kick you awake like our baby did me."

Arthur nodded as he looked around the darkened chambers. "Well we can't have sex as you are too far gone and Gaius said it could bring labour on early and with you being male you need to keep baby in you as long as possible and we are now both awake."

"Yeah?" Merlin asked, not quite sure where Arthur was going with this.

"Well if we are both awake and can not have sex what else are we supposed to do in bed?"

Merlin laughed. "Remember those nights we spent in the forest when you was on guard and I stayed awake with you, remember what we used to do?"

Arthur smiled. "Of course." he said before helping Merlin sit forward, he moved all of the pillows out of the way and sat behind the brunet, Merlin sat between his legs, his back against the King's chest, Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and rested his hands on the bump. "What shall we talk about?"

* * *

Merlin was now eight months gone and he stood and watched from the top of the courtyard steps along with Arthur as Kings, Queens, Princes and Princesses from all over came to wish the couple good luck for the future and come to see the happy couple get married.

Arthur turned to look at Merlin when he saw Merlin shift from side to side. "Are you alright?"

"Just a little uncomfortable, I don't know what hurts more, my feet or back."

Arthur smiled and put his arm around Merlin. "Not long now pumpkin."

"Pumpkin? Pumpkin as in the big round things. I resemble a pumpkin do I?"

"No I never meant -"

"I have a baby in here." Merlin snapped before looking Arthur up and down. "What's your excuse." he snapped before storming inside.

"Merlin-"

"Don't worry Arthur. Merlin is a kind and caring soul, he knows you didn't mean anything by it, he is just uncomfortable." came a voice.

Arthur turned. "Princess Mithian. A pleasure to see you again. How is your father?"

"He is well, he sends his apologies for not being able to make it." Mithian smiled and saw that Arthur was now worrying. "I believe I was the last to arrive. Go on after him."

Arthur smiled and kissed her cheek, "it is very good to see you again, wait here I will fetch Leon on the way and he can see to you."

* * *

Arthur, on the way to his and Merlin's chambers saw a laughing Leon pick Freya up. "Leon put Freya down and escort Mithian to her rooms she is waiting in courtyard I have to find Merlin."

Leon put Freya down. "What have you done now?"

"What I always do, think before I speak." he answered as he ran past.

* * *

That night the hall was filled with royals from all around, Arthur and Merlin had entered and Arthur thanked his people and his guests but from that moment on everyone watched an oblivious Arthur and Merlin, Arthur would whisper to Merlin and place a kiss on his cheek.

The brunet would smile and blush earning more kisses from the King. "Are you alright my love?"

Merlin hummed. "I will be once I get in bed."

Arthur moved his face closer to Merlin's. "Oh yeah?"

Merlin turned to see that Arthur had that certain look in his eye. "Yeah. Me in bed, you with your wandering hands making me moan in a certain way."

"Oh yes Merlin." Arthur groaned.

"Yes Arthur, those hands of yours, on my back, my lower back, rubbing the sore muscles."

Arthur frowned. "What?"

Merlin laughed. "You thought I meant sex? Arthur I am just over eight months gone, I don't know what is worse, the pain in my back, my painful swollen ankles or the fact that the baby likes to bounce constantly on my bladder."

"I can still give you pleasure though can't I? Take your mind off your pain and aches?"

Merlin thought about it before smiling and giving Arthur a kiss. "Yeah. Alright."

* * *

"This is stupid Merlin." Arthur said two nights later, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It is tradition."

"What are we for tradition Merlin you are supposed to get pregnant after we marry."

"Exactly we have already done one thing wrong putting the cart before the horse. I want to at least do something right."

"But separate rooms Merlin? How about I just get a servant to put another bed in here."

"No Arthur we are to marry tomorrow we are not to see each other until you are in the great hall at the front watching me walk up to you."

"I want Freya in the servant's room, I am only staying the chambers next door in case something happens."

Merlin smiled and accepted the kiss from Arthur. "Nothing will happen, now go."

"Okay, I love you."

"And I you Arthur, now go." he laughed.

Merlin winced after Arthur left and ran his hand over his stomach, "I know baby, daddy is nervous as well."

* * *

Freya knocked on the chamber and entered to see Merlin fidgeting about in bed. "Trying to get comfortable?"

"Yeah, stupid Arthur, bet he is fast asleep now, while I have to toss and turn and try and get comfortable enough to sleep."

"Um, actually he sent me to get your pillow for him, told me with a red face that he can't sleep without you and he needs your pillow as it smells like you."

Merlin got the pillow from under him and leaned back, "oh. That's actually better. I think I can sleep now."

"You can sleep without Arthur?" Freya asked.

"Of course I can. Look at all this room I have, trust me when Arthur is in bed with me, how he sleeps I have more room in that single bed I used to sleep in then what I have in this one."

Freya took the pillow and left the room laughing.

* * *

Arthur looked up when a knock sounded at the door before it opened to reveal Freya holding a pillow which she handed over. "How is he?"

"Happy that he has the bed to himself as he has some room to sleep."

"Whatever he told you was a lie, it is Merlin who takes the room and likes to snuggle."

Freya bowed her head to hide her smile. "Of course it is sire." she whispered before leaving.

* * *

Merlin opened the doors to the great hall and blinked when the sun rising shone through the windows catching him in the face. He smiled as he saw the hall all decorated for the wedding, he hissed, his hand going to his stomach. "Easy baby, you need to calm down for today, for daddy."

The aisle that Merlin was to walk down had poles either side, flowers blooming on top of each one deep red ribbons looping around each pole, connecting them all as they stood from the doors right to the front where they were to stand and get married in just a few hours.

* * *

Arthur stood in front of the mirror and took a deep breath. "How can I be so nervous I am marrying my soul mate."

Leon smiled. "You will be nervous mate, it is only natural for you to be so."

"Really?"

"Yes, I dare bet you that what you are feeling are not nerves, it's excitement."

"You think?"

"Yes Arthur, think about it, you are about to tell the whole Kingdom and anyone else that would listen that you love Merlin with everything that you are and how you can't imagine living without him."

Arthur gave Leon his brightest smile. "Yes. You are right, I am not nervous, I have nothing to be nervous about." Arthur took a deep breath. "Time to get married. Finally!"

* * *

"Merlin are you alright?"

Merlin turned and smiled at Freya. "Just a few twinges, I am fine." he said.

Freya smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Very much so."

The doors opened and even though he was aware of all eyes on him his eyes were for only one person in the room, and he was staring back at Merlin with a look on his face that told Merlin as far as he was concerned, he and Merlin were the only two people in the room.

As he slowly made his way to Arthur the pains in his stomach he thought were nerves were getting worse, no, the baby couldn't come yet, they needed to be married first, Merlin knew he didn't care but he knew what it would mean for Arthur if they weren't married. If their baby was coming today it had to wait, until they at least got married.

As Merlin reached the front Arthur moved forward and took Merlin's hands in his. "You look gorgeous Merlin, glowing, happy..."

"In labour." Merlin finished.

Arthur looked down at Merlin's stomach before looking up. "What? We need to get Gaius."

"No Arthur we need to marry."

"But..."

"First pregnancies always take a while I will not have my first born child born out of wedlock."

Seeing the determination in Merlin's face Arthur nodded and held tight onto Merlin's hand, using his left hand to rub soothing circles on his lower back.

Geoffrey stepped forwards and started to speak of marriage and love and how important marriage is. After ten minutes, what Merlin now knew were contractions hit him hard. "Arthur, our baby is impatient they want out now."

"Now?"

"Yes! Do something."

Arthur looked panicked. "Like what?"

"You are the King Arthur, explain to Geoffrey and tell him to get a bloody move on!"

Arthur nodded and stepped forwards talking with Geoffrey in a whisper, Merlin could hear their guests whispering, no doubt wondering what was going on but he didn't care, the pain made him past caring.

Arthur stepped back and held on tightly to Merlin, "I have had a word."

Geoffrey cleared his throat. "Long story short anyone can see just how much these two are made for each other and just how long they are going to last. Merlin do you take Arthur as your Husband?"

"I do."

"And do you Arthur take Merlin?"

"I do."

Geoffrey stepped forwards and wrapped the long royal cloth over their joined hands, "by the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and husband, King and King, Soul mates, you may kiss."

Arthur quickly kissed Merlin before turning to the crowd that began to cheer. "Quiet!" he shouted making the hall turn to silence.

"Freya, get the rooms ready Merlin is having contractions, Gaius go with her, Leon get Gaius' things." as soon as Arthur finished his orders the hall was in an uproar, the woman who have had children came hurrying to Merlin to see if they could help.

At the same time the knights moved forwards to stop the woman crowding Merlin who was picked up by Arthur. "Hold on love, just a few more minutes."

* * *

"I don't understand why I can't be in there." Arthur said as he paused in pacing. "I am his husband. I should be in there."

Leon stepped forwards. "Arthur he has Freya in there along with Gaius so they are alright magic wise, Merlin needs to stay focused, and you need to stay strong for him."

The doors opening stopped Arthur from answering, he spun to see Freya standing there, seeing Leon she hurried over and hugged him. "King Merlin is well and so is their son."

"My son..." Arthur whispered and hurried into the room, disturbing Gaius who was packing away his things to hug him before walking over to the bed where Merlin was propped up against the pillows holding who was their son in his arms.

Merlin looked up and smiled. "We did it Arthur."

Arthur smiled and knelt on the bed, kissing Merlin with all he had before placing a kiss on his son's head. "No Merlin. You did it. You truly are amazing." he whispered as he looked down again at his son, his small pouty pink lips, his tiny button nose, his blond fair hair.

* * *

Two hours later Leon opened the Great hall doors and everyone who had stayed and waited for some news, turned to look.

Leon smiled. "May I be the first to announce King Arthur, King Merlin and Prince Jacob."

Merlin and Arthur walked in, Merlin carrying their son and Arthur supporting Merlin, despite Merlin telling him he was fine now and had healed himself with his magic Arthur still insisted and held on to Merlin, keeping him close.

As everyone got in line and one by one came to look at Prince Jacob and offer their congratulations, Merlin looked at Arthur. "Thank you for giving me what I never thought I could have. A happy life with what I see a fantastic and happy future ahead of us."

Arthur smiled. "You took the words right out of my mouth Merlin. I love you."

"I love you more."

Arthur looked at their son sleeping in his husbands arms to the brunet himself and smiled. "Not possible." he answered kissing Merlin with all that he was.

* * *

_**The end.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
